1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron multiplier including a micro-channel plate, and an electron detector including the electron multiplier.
2. Related Background Art
There has been known a conventional electron multiplier for which a plurality of micro-channel plates each formed by forming a large number of minute through-holes (channels) in a sheet-like glass substrate are laminated (refer to, for example, specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,928). In this electron multiplier, a channel portion of each one of the micro-channel plates and a marginal portion surrounding the channel portion are bonded to a channel portion and a marginal portion of another micro-channel plate.